Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Fazit der WM und die Zukunftsmusik für die FIFA
center|link=Wikias WM-Ecke Ach ja, was war das für eine WM! Wie haben wir doch in der Vorrunde gezittert, im Spiel nach den USA gejubelt und in den darauffolgenden Phasen gefeiert und gestaunt. Man erwähne hierbei nur die Gesichter der Fans, die nach dem 0:5 nach der ersten Halbzeit gegen Brasilien aus dem Staunen gar nicht herauskamen. War das nun doch das gewünschte Sommermärchen, das 2006 durch die Niederlage gegen Italien nicht zum Vorschein kam? Zumindest hatten am Montag den 14.07.2014 jeder dritte Deutsche einen Kater und quälten sich auf die Arbeit, während der Kaffee zur Neige ging. Überall lagen verstreut die Fußballfähnchen, die schwarz, rot, goldene Schminke war noch an den Wangen schemenhaft zu sehen und Thema Nummer zwei nach dem Sieg der WM war wohl eher, wo man am Morgen aufgestanden ist und was am Abend noch alles passiert sei. Nichtsdestotrotz geht es nun weiter, doch wie sieht es mit den Weltmeisterschaften und Europameisterschaften in Zukunft aus? thumb Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2018 Russland, das sich gerade von den Olympischen Winterspielen 2014 in Sochi erholt hatte, reservierte sich auch noch bei der Vergabe für WM 2018 den Austragungsort. Unter dem Mottospruch „Binding Nations“ setzte sich Russland im Dezember 2010 als klarer Sieger gegen die Niederlande/Belgien, Spanien/Portugal und England durch. Man bedenke, dass die anderen Bewerber schon einmal eine WM in ihren Ländern als großes Event in den Jahren 2000, 1996 und 1984 hatten. Russland verschaffte sich den Vorteil, dass einige der Stadien bereits existierten (wie zum Beispiel das Stadion in Luschniki) und sich nun im Umbau befinden und selbst das Olympiastadion von Sochi, in der die Eröffnungszeremonie der Winterspiele stattfand, wird in seiner Grundstruktur dafür verwendet, ein Fußballstadion zu kreieren. Die derzeitigen Kosten für die Umbaumaßnahmen betragen 7,3 Milliarden Euro (Im Vergleich: Die WM 2014 kostete 10,5 Milliarden Euro). Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2022 thumb Für die Weltmeisterschaft 2022 bewarben sich dieses Mal eher Länder, die schon in der Vorrunde dieses Jahres ausgeschieden waren: Südkorea, Japan, Australien, Katar und die USA. Katar ging als Sieger hervor. Noch ist das Stadion in Khalifa das einzige Stadion, das steht, doch es gab auch schon die ersten Kritiken, zumal sich die Fangemeinschaft und Fifa.com äußerten, dass Katar ein Land sei, das überhaupt noch nie in einer wirklichen Fußballstimmung gewesen wäre. Mit dem Motto „For the Game, for the World“ regt das Land zwar die weltweiten Fußballfans und ihr Volk an, in die entsprechende Fußballstimmung zu kommen, doch somit lassen sich inländische Probleme auch nicht lösen. Die Idee für die Problemlösung bei Klima und Hitze war, die Weltmeisterschaft in den Winter 2022/23 zu verlegen, denn wer will schon bei 50° Celsius Fußball spielen? Dieser Vorschlag wurde jedoch noch nicht durchgesetzt. Des Weiteren sollen die Arbeitsbedingungen für die Fertigstellung der Stadien mehr als nur bescheiden ablaufen. Unter dem Appell von der Menschenrechtsorganisation Amnesty International wurde eine Petition verfasst, die derzeit noch im Umlauf ist. Von den Menschenrechten in Katar mal ganz zu schweigen, sowie auch der Korruption bei der Vergabe. Ob Katar noch die Kurve kriegt, ist unbekannt, oder erwarten wir demnächst einen anderen Austragungsort für 2022? Für das Jahr 2026 ist noch nicht bekannt gegeben, wer das Gastgeberland sein wird. Hierfür haben sich Kanada, Mexiko, Ecuador (zusammen mit Kolumbien und Peru) eingeschrieben. Ob sich China und Marokko noch bewerben, ist unklar. Diese wurden nur angedeutet. Europameisterschaft 2016 thumbUnter den Kandidaten von Frankreich, Türkei und Italien wurde im Dezember 2009 bekannt gegeben, dass Frankreich für das Jahr 2016 das Gastgeberland für eine weitere Europameisterschaft sein sollte. Hierfür sind nur zwei Stadien noch nicht fertiggestellt, doch anders als in Brasilien arbeitet das Land zügig an den Plätzen. In zwei Jahren wird es soweit sein, dann steht die deutsche Nationalelf wieder auf dem Platz und wir erwarten den Newcomer Gibraltar! Ob es dieses mal Deutschland wieder schaffen kann, sich einen Sieg zu erringen? Oder hat Spanien aus der Niederlage gegen die Niederlande gelernt und zeigt sich? Was ist mit Italien? Oder mit den Niederlanden? Oder werden wir wieder so viele Überraschungen erleben wie in dieser WM? Für die EM 2020 bleibt abzuwarten, denn dieses Mal haben sich besondere Länder wie Aserbaidschan mit Georgien oder Irland, zusammen mit Schottland und Wales als Kandidaten vorgestellt. Auch Deutschland zeigt sich weiterhin als Kandidat für eine weitere EM in Land. Bis Dezember 2014 darf geraten und gerätselt werden! Und ansonsten bleibt noch zu sagen: Bleibt weiter am Ball! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Wikias WM-Ecke